project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Woodbury
Woodbury, Georgia is a town 52 miles away from Atlanta and 30 miles from Fayetteville, with a pre-plague population of 1,102. The town has a McDonald's, Wal-Mart, and an Arena where they held fights for entertainment, although the Wal-Mart and McDonald's have only recently been reclaimed from the walkers. Woodbury is mostly run by Solar Panels, though they also use backup generators for any extra energy needs. Important Places Woodbury Sheriff's Office A small standard sheriff's office, this consists of a simple storage closet, the desk which Jacob operates out of, and a holding cell for detaining criminals or people causing issues. While Jacob is the unofficial sheriff of Woodbury, Paul has taken the position of his deputy, and is the one who spends the most time here. Richard's Field Named after the woman who uses it the most, this location is what used to be the Football and Baseball field, though they've been turned into one large field, with a well dug into the middle of it. There is a small barn built on the field, and horses can constantly be seen roaming it freely. Blue-Moon pub This is the restaurant/bar that was run by Henry when he stayed in Woodbury, and is now run by Caroline. In the back of the bar is a small kitchen which Lafayette runs his restaurant out of, and this is one of the two most popular hang outs of Woodbury. Mess hall Formerly a dine-in movie theater, this is where most people get their food. On one wall of the mess hall is a large sheet of metal with hooks sticking out, known as the wall of memory. Here citizens of woodbury can hang pieces of paper with a deceased love ones name on it, or something that belonged to the person. This is in place due to the fact that most people have to be buried outside of the walls of Woodbury, and here citizens can visit their loved ones and remember them in place of visiting their actual graves. Radio Tower A large radio tower in the center of town run by Alak. This Radio tower gives Alak a birds eye view of the entire town, allowing him to coordinate defenses when a herd rolls through, as well as alert guards to potential hunting opportunities using his pocket telescope. This tower also has large speakers that, if used can magnify Alak's voice enough for him to be heard across hte entire town, though these are only used in extreme emergencies. Recently Alex has begun taking the night shift, so that Alak can get some sleep. Apartment Complex There are several of these in Woodbury which are used as living quarters for the citizens. There are only two of these recovered from the walkers, making living quarters a bit cramped. Woodbury City Bank Also known as the armory, all of the heavy weaponry is stored within the vault, with only Kokoro and Sable knowing the combination. Handguns are handed to people through the glass, while anyone wanting a larger gun needs a written note from Sable or Emma, or a good enough relationship with Kokoro that he doesn't mind giving it away. Woodbury High School While formerly purely a school, the entire East Wing of Woodbury High has been renovated into a hospital for Faye to operate out of, while the rest of it is a school for the students of Woodbury. Emma is the temporary principal of the school, and on Sunday evenings there are extra classes held for any citizen of Woodbury. These classes involve Riding Lessons, Shooting Lessons, hand to hand combat lessons, and Walkers 101. On the playground of the school is a second well, dug for use by Faye and her assistants. Important People Sable Barker- New leader of Woodbury Emmaline Troy- Sable's second in command and temporary principal of the Woodbury high school. Jacob Martina- The unofficial third in command and Sheriff of Woodbury. Officially Jacob is the mechanic. Faye Richards- The closest thing Woodbury has to a doctor, Faye is also in charge of the horses. Alexander Hicks- Works the night shift of the radio tower. Blythe's boyfriend. Alak Riordan- Works the day shift of the radio tower. Caroline Elizabeth Horn- She works the Blue Moon Pub now that Henry left. Lafayette Reynolds- The cook of the Blue Moon Pub. Blythe Blakely- Alex's girlfriend. Delaney Lyons- Kokoro's boyfriend and dishwasher at the Blue Moon Pub Kokoro Mizuchi-Delaney's boyfriend and the man in charge of the armory. Henry Patterson- Former owner of the Blue Moon Pub, left Woodbury to find whatever remained with the military and try to retake America. Category:Organization